Five Nights at Candy's 2
Five Nights at Candy's 2 ( Пять Ночей с Кэнди 2) — новая фанатская игра от 2 части игры [[Five Nights at Candy's|'Five Nights at Candy's']]. В ней мы играем за 17-летнюю [[Marylin Schmidt|'Мэрлин Шмидт']] (вероятно, это родственница Майка Шмидта), которая проиграла в споре со своими одноклассниками и теперь вынуждена прожить 5 ночей в заброшенном заводе роботов, где раньше случались убийства. Ресторан, в котором происходит действие, является конкурентом Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, а некоторые события пересекаются с событиями Five Nights at Freddy'2. В конце игры (то есть на 6 ночи) мы узнаём, что фабрика сгорела. Тоже самое после 7 и 8 ночей. Описание |-|RUS= Переделаны. Усиленны. Модернизированы. ''Мы принесли радость многим, но это было давно. ''Сломанные. Переломанные. Поврежденные. ''В конце концов, мы вернулись туда, откуда мы начали. |-|ENG= Rebuilt. Enhanced. Upgraded. ''We brought joy to many, but that was long ago. ''Broken. Fractured. Damaged. ''In the end, we ended up where we came from. Геймплей Геймплей игры напоминает Five Nights at Freddy's 3. При помощи телефонов, расположенных на камерах, нужно привлекать аниматроников. Если они в холле, то нужно использовать телефоны возле него. Аниматроники выключают долго звонящий телефон, который позже снова включается и готов для произведения звонка. Аниматроники * Новая Синди (поломанная) — поломанная версия Синди. С ней бороться просто — достаточно ее вывести из центрального холла телефоном. Активируется с 1 ночи. * Честер (поломанный) — поломанная версия Честера. В отличие от большинства аниматроников, Честер пытается пройти в вентиляцию. Если ему это удается, он убивает игрока. Чтобы предотвратить атаку, ищем камеру с Честером и пугаем его, включив телефон в комнате, где он находится. Активируется со 2 ночи. Когда Честер стучится в вентиляцию, то его можно легко распознать по характерным звукам. * Новый Кэнди (поломанный) — поломанная версия Кэнди. Поведение и способ борьбы такие же, как и у Синди. Активируется с 3 ночи. * Пингвин (поломанный) — поломанная версия Пингвина. Подобно Фантому ББ, рандомно появляется на камерах. Если быстро не переключить камеру при его появлении, он вырубит планшет. Тогда придется нажать на выскочившем табло кнопку "Restart" или "Cancel" и ждать несколько секунд, чтобы планшет снова включился, что делает игрока уязвимым к другим аниматроникам, особенно к Честеру. Активируется с 3 ночи. * Бланк (поломанный) — поломанная версия Бланка. Поведение и способ борьбы такие же, как и у Поломанного Кэнди и Поломанной Синди, однако он гораздо более агрессивен и быстр. Активируется с 5 ночи, редко с 4 ночи. * Рэт — единственный аниматроник, который не поменялся с 1 части. Если Рэт активен, то все другие аниматроники (кроме Кота) будут неактивны. Обычно ведет себя, как Поломанный Кэнди, Поломанная Синди и Бланк, но иногда может вырубить планшет, подобно Пингвину. Активен на 6 и 8 ночи. * Кот — аниматроник-кот. По внешности напоминает Рэта, даже был с ним в одном ресторане (Это видно в мини-игре после восьмой ночи). Если Кот активен, то все другие аниматроники (кроме Рэта) будут неактивны. Обычно ведет себя, как Поломанный Кэнди, Поломанная Синди и Бланк, но иногда может пытаться залезть в вентиляцию, подобно Честеру. Активен на 6 и 8 ночи. * Старый Кэнди — появляется только в мини-играх, во время ночей не появляется. * Винни — Марионетка из первой части Five Nights at Candy's. Иногда его текстура мелькает в мини-играх, больше не появляется. Пасхалки * Нетти — ютубер и художница-аниматорша. Появляется на камере CAM 014, если нажать на рисунок с ней. Можно слышать, как она смеется. Активируется только один раз за ночь. *'/u/popgoes' — бывший модератор сабреддита. Если нажать на рисунок с ним на камере 011, заиграет мелодия. * Марк — ютубер, пожалуй, известный всем фанатам FNAF. Можно услышать его голос, если набрать на клавиатуре во время игры "mark". История * 18 июля 2015 года — автор сказал, что не будет делать вторую часть. * 24 сентября 2015 — автор сказал, что вторая часть возможно будет. * 27 сентября 2015 — автор выложил фотографию Кэнди в Твиттере. * 30 ноября 2015 — автор создал страничку игры на Gamejolt'e с 4-мя фотографиями. * 2 декабря 2015 — автор рассказал про геймплей игры, ссылаясь на то что игра не будет похожа на других. * 8 декабря 2015 — автор сказал что не будет демо-версии игры. * 17 декабря 2015 — автор рассказал про Фанатские игры Five Nights at Freddy's, и про то, как их делают. * 20 декабря 2015 — на странице игры был выложен тизер с Блaнком. * 17 января 2016 — на странице игры был выложен тизер с Пингвином, видимо он поломан. * 27 января 2016 года — на странице игры был выложен тизер с Честером. * 4 февраля 2016 года — на странице игры был выложен трейлер. * 28 февраля 2016 года — игра вышла в Gamejolt. Интересные факты * После того, как Эмиль узнал, что Five Nights at Freddy's 4 последняя, он начал разработку игры. * На вопрос "Будет ли FNaC World?" Эмиль ответил, что игры не будет. ** Также не будет книг, фильмов и многого другого. * На странице Gamejolt написано, что игра будет симулятором. * Если нажать на четвертую звезду, (которая открывается после прохождения 8 ночи), то откроется мини-игра. ** В конце этой мини-игры будет написано, что скоро выходит 3-ая часть. * В меню EXTRA можно найти не поломанную версию Старого Кэнди и Старой Синди. * Если покликать на рисунок с Нетти (CAM 014) несколько раз, она появится и сразу исчезнет. Также можно услышать её смех. Как и в первой игре с рисунком Markiplier'а, это можно сделать только один раз. ** Также, если в CAM 011 покликать два раза на рисунок popgoes'a лежащий на полу, то заиграет мелодия музыкальной шкатулки. *Если в процессе игры набрать на клавиатуре "mark" то будет слышен голос Markiplier'а. *В трейлере, когда появляется фраза: "they were left to ROT" (рус. "их оставили ГНИТЬ"), в слове ROT буква О заменяется на А. В итоге получается слово "RAT". *В файлах игры с секретной мини-игрой на сцене стоит только Кот, без Рэта, мальчика и плачущей девочки (Мэри). *В трейлере мы не видим на столе плюшевой игрушки. Но в самой игре она у нас появляется уже с первой ночи. *По сравнению с предыдущей частью, ночи в игре стали длиннее. Если раньше ночь означала минуту реального времени, то во второй части один час длится 1 минуту и 40 секунд. То есть теперь, игровая ночь равняется 8.4 минутам реального времени. Трейлер thumb|center|330px Галерея 110234-6cet3ztf.jpg|Шапка игры на странице CRyRd4XUAAACmTM.jpg|Первый тизер с Кэнди CWqz3dyUAAEkJ80.jpg|Тизер с Старым Бланком CUeq5y2W4AA7zsi-0.png|Тизер с Синди CYyqWH6UMAIqjJo.png|Тизер с Старым Пингвином 1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|Тизер с Старым Честером giphy_by_thesitcixd-daglc21.gif|Кадр из трейлера Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Категория:История Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Игры Категория:Геймплей